


Breakups

by leflower



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: One-Shots, Other, breakup scenes, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leflower/pseuds/leflower
Summary: Small breakup scenes that you can easily base a story off of





	1. Scene #1

"Just let me love you!"  
"NO!"  
"Why not?!"  
"I'll hurt you! I always do! That's how it always ends!"  
"It won't end like that," his voice soothing, "Not this time, you won't hurt me."  
Sorrow filled his partners eyes, "But I will, and you can't change that."


	2. Scene #2

"There can't be an us," the girl bowed her head, "We need to just walk away."  
The boy looked at her, "Then why don't you?"  
She lifted her head, eyes full of sadness "I can't."  
He nodded in understanding, "Then I will."  
His statement was short and simple, and as he turned on his heel and walked away, he never looked back. And neither did she.


	3. Scene #3

"Don't turn around and walk away, don't leave me again." Their voice cracked, "Please don't leave me again. I'll be better, I promise."


	4. Scene #4

She looked at him sadly "I believed in you."  
"I know you did, just let m-"  
Her voice grew louder "I trusted you!"  
He sank back knowing what he did was wrong. "I'm sorry, I am."  
"Whatever."  
She shook her head as she walked away from him, away from their whole relationship.


End file.
